


Redemption

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 2 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://chasingtides.livejournal.com/profile">chasingtides</a>' prompt of <i>Snape/Harry: movement, rain, subtle</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasingtides](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chasingtides).



> Written on 2 May 2006 in response to [chasingtides](http://chasingtides.livejournal.com/profile)' prompt of _Snape/Harry: movement, rain, subtle_.

Severus had never imagined it would be so easy to embrace his own destruction, but when the subtle movement beyond the curtain of rain which shielded the cave in which he had been hiding caught his eye, he surrendered.

"Do it. I won't fight you." 

"You've always been alone, haven't you?"

"Spare me the gracious hero act, Potter, and do what you've come to do!"

Harry put away his wand and crossed the cave's darkened floor to embrace Severus.

"Thank you for everything you've done," he said, before placing a kiss—one not at all tentative—on Severus' surprise-slackened mouth.

"You _know_."


End file.
